


Suddenly Foxy

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fox Stiles, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek glared at the fox on the ground in front of him. "Stiles, I swear that if you did that on purpose and you don't change back right now, I am going to kill you." Only, the fox stayed put.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Foxy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by calilium on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com).

Derek glared at the fox on the ground in front of him. "Stiles, I swear that if you did that on purpose and you don't change back right now, I am going to kill you." Only, the fox stayed put. It did look slightly scared, though, which mollified Derek some. "Ugh, fine. We're going to go see Deaton." Without thinking, he reached down and picked up the fox, cradling it against his chest as he walked through the woods.

When he put the fox on the table in front of Deaton half an hour later, Derek scowled as he realized that he now had red fox hair all over his shirt and that he hadn't actually put the fox down at all, even while driving. But, the fox also hadn't tried to get away. Clearing his throat, he glared at Deaton, and then the fox. "This is Stiles. I watched him change and I told him to turn back, but he didn't." 

Deaton looked the fox over, nodding almost imperceptibly. "I believe this is the work of a nymph, Derek. Are you aware of Stiles participating in any kind of ritual recently, particularly involving alcohol?"

Derek shrugged, starting to pace back and forth in the small room, one hand coming up to stroke at his stubble. "Not... really? His birthday was a few days ago and he probably drank, but I doubt he would have done any rituals. He's not that stupid."

"Rituals aren't always elaborate things. Sometimes, they are small things done over and over. As far as the birthday, though, I think that might be it. You know that Stiles has a spark within him and that wishes have power in their own right, correct?" Deaton stroked a hand down the fox's flank, eyebrows lifting in surprise when the fox pulled away from him.

Putting out his own hand, Derek watched as the fox cautiously rubbed his muzzle against it. "You think Stiles has made a powerful enough wish on his birthday every year that a nymph decided to target him." He wanted to think it was stupid because, seriously, who would ever target Stiles? Yet, he had the profusion of evidence that pointed to the fact that something about the boy made him a target. Always. "What do we do?"

"Find the nymph and figure out why she would have targeted him in particular." Deaton tapped a finger on the edge of the exam table, brow furrowed. "Nymphs tend not to be particularly helpful, so my best guess is that she offered him something and he turned her down." The fox, Stiles, yipped, and clamored up Derek's arm awkwardly until he was sitting on Derek's shoulder. "I suppose that's affirmation enough. Find the nymph, Derek."

It would figure that Scott was out of town with his mother for the weekend and that no one else would have actually been helpful in looking for the nymph. Derek was careful as he climbed into his vehicle, making sure not to hit Stiles. He let out a snort of laughter when he moved on Derek's shoulder, tickling his neck. "Stop that. Now, where the hell were you on your birthday?" It takes him ten minutes of sitting there before he realizes that he doesn't have a clue, and also that his fingers are buried in Stiles' red coat. Groaning, he drove to Stiles' house and left the fox sitting in the passenger seat with the window cracked open before bounding up to Stiles' window and letting himself in. There, buried at the bottom of Stiles' hamper, were the clothes he'd worn on his birthday. There was the familiar scent of Stiles in the fabric, though pungent, alcohol, sweat, and... grass? He held up the jeans and looked them over, noting that one knee was green. Okay, somewhere with grass. That at least narrowed it down some since most of the places he knew Stiles went to were buildings.

Letting himself out, Derek returned to his vehicle, smirking at the sight of Stiles with one paw stretching out through the crack in the window. As he got in, he looked over and tried to glare again. "You were somewhere with grass on your birthday. Was it in the preserve?" He paused to look at the fox, but moved on when there was a lack of response. "The school?" The sound of a yip filled the cab of the vehicle and Derek nodded, pulling on his seat belt and heading toward the school.

It took nearly an hour of sniffing around before Derek finally found the path the nymph had taken, pushing through brush in the forest to try to track her with Stiles traipsing after him. When he did find her, she picked at her nails as though she'd been waiting, cloaked in the darkness of the night. "What did you do to Stiles?"

She smirked at him. "I just made him a little more, well, foxy. He wanted that so badly." 

Derek gritted his teeth. "He was attractive enough as a guy, so turn him back."

"Oh?" She tilted her head as she looked at him. "Well, maybe you're the reason he spurned my advances after I gave him the chance to make up for pissing on everything during his drunken revelry."

"What do you need me to do for you to turn him back and get the hell out of Beacon Hills?" Derek tried to glare at her, but found himself smiling instead when Stiles hopped in front of him and growled softly, baring his teeth.

Rolling her eyes, the nymph pointed her finger at Stiles. "Make his real wish come true. He wanted someone to touch him with love." 

Derek froze. "No. Try again. If that were the case, he'd have changed back already." He let his claws and fangs extend. "I have the power to kill you in one blow, you know."

Letting out a sigh, she leaned against a tree and pouted. "Fine. Just watch him next time he drinks." She snapped her fingers and faded into the night.

Derek looked down at the sound of a groan, turning away almost immediately because Stiles was suddenly naked. "What happened to your clothes?"

Curling in on himself slightly, Stiles groaned. "I don't know. But, dude, you're in love with me?"

Taking off his jacket, Derek dropped it on top of Stiles. "That's what you choose to focus on?"

"It's that or the fact that I might have fleas." Stiles held the jacket in front of him as he stood up. "Hey, let me get into the locker room and I can get some clothes."

"You should celebrate your next birthday with me so I can keep an eye on you." Derek led the way toward the school buildings, not yet willing to walk behind Stiles even if he knew he'd enjoy the view.

Stiles decided to walk beside Derek. "Making plans a year in advance? I didn't realize how serious we were already." Derek's face went blank. "It's cool, though. I'm pretty sure I can still see myself with you in a year or two."

Derek tried to keep the blank face, but it turned into a smile almost against his will. "Shut up, Stiles. Let's take it moon by moon."


End file.
